


Flying High

by Chessala



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Partying, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, frat party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessala/pseuds/Chessala
Summary: Yuuri was a responsible adult, he should have known better than to listen to one of Phichit’s ideas. They usually ended either in a major embarrassment or with a hangover - and Phichit was only 17! But somehow his rinkmate always managed to convince Yuuri to at least give it a try.This time, though, Yuuri experienced the added difficulty of not even remembering why he way lying in bed with a very naked Phichit wrapped around him.-------------------Contribution to the YOI Shit Bang 2017!





	Flying High

**Author's Note:**

> This is my addition to the **YOI Shit Bang 2017**! I hope you enjoy this small Phitchuuri fic! [the-world-of-illyas-james](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) created some amazing art for this piece as well and I want to thank them for their patience and amazing cooperation!
> 
> Enjoy!

“You’re crazy.” Yuuri deadpanned at his roommate and best friend. Though after the suggestion Phichit had just made, Yuuri was seriously considering to just stay away from the 17 years old completely.

“C’mon Yuuri, didn’t you say yourself that you want to be more relaxed around people?” Phichit countered and looked at Yuuri with expectant eyes. Yuuri had, indeed, mentioned that once or a million times. He hated that his nerves made it hard for him to open up to other people, but he wasn’t sure he hated it enough to follow through with Phichit’s idea.

“I-I do, but drugs Phichit? You can’t be serious!”

Phichit shrugged and waved a small transparent bag in front of him. Yuuri had seen bags like that several times during a party but had never touched any himself. He didn’t like the idea of losing control, liked it even less than the lack of control he already had over his own feelings.

“It’s only weed, you won’t even notice it! Sascha gave it to me and he really knows his stuff, you know?” Phichit pressed, moving in closer until he was square in Yuuri’s space. Yuuri instinctively took a step back and felt his legs hitting his bed.

He knew the kind of fame that Sascha, a student in his final year, had on campus. No matter which drugs you were looking for, he could get them for you and supposedly his sources were always safe and trustworthy. Of course that also meant whatever he sold was pretty expensive. Yuuri didn’t even dare to think about  how much money Phichit had spent on the little bag dangling from his hand.

Yuuri let himself fall on the bed, staring at the ceiling until Phichit’s face popped up above him, a wide grin lighting it up like the rising sun would light the sky.

“I promise you’ll like it. You don’t have to lose control or anything, just relax a little and have fun. I’ll make sure you don’t do anything stupid.” he said, voice softer than before. Yuuri knew he had already lost, he was never good at resisting Phichit when he got like that. And what could possibly go wrong?

\---------------------

When Yuuri stepped into the frat building, too aware of his tight jeans and silk shirt, he realized that the answer to that question was  _ ‘a whole lot’ _ . The smell in the air was sweet and heavy, making Yuuri’s heart beat faster. He wasn’t completely sure if it was in excitement or fear. Wherever he looked, people were standing, dancing or being occupied on worn-out couches. The beat of the music was heavy in his ears, vibrating through his body and making him feel light headed.

“This is so cool!” Phichit chirped excitedly in front of him while holding on tightly to Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri had assumed that Phichit had gone to these parties before but if his reaction was anything to go by, it was a first for the thai as well. He turned around and held one of the joints they had prepared before coming to the party out to Yuuri, eyes sparkling. Yuuri sighed and took the small item, turning it in his fingers.

“Maybe we should just leave…..?” Yuuri tried a last half-hearted protest, knowing already that it wouldn’t lead anywhere. The only reply he got from Phichit was a small lighter, the flame bright in the half-darkness of the room.

“It’s alright, Yuuri. I promised you, I’ll take care of you.” Phichit said when Yuuri didn’t move, didn’t light the joint he was still holding in his hand. Yuuri nodded slowly, feeling a bit dazed by the smoke in the house. How none of the fire alarms were going off was beyond him.

He held the joint a bit tighter and slowly moved it towards the lighter Phichit was still holding. The paper glowed red but didn’t seem to really catch on until Yuuri pulled a little on the other end. The smell of burning paper and weed assaulted Yuuri’s nose and throat, causing him to cough after the first pull.

“Why do people like this….?” he asked incredulously, pouting at Phichit as his friend laughed at his expression.

“They don’t like the taste, they like what comes after.” Phichit declared, lighting his own joint and taking a puff, obviously used to the sensation. Yuuri wondered when exactly in the last year Phichit had taken on these habits when it felt like they were always either in classes or at the rink.

Yuuri looked down at his hand and frowned. It was too late to back out anyway. He put the joint back to his lips and inhaled deeply, letting the smoke hit his throat. It took some effort but he managed not to cough, which made him feel at least a little proud. 

At first, nothing much happened. The beat of the music seemed a little bit deeper and Yuuri felt a bit less jittery. It was nice, really, but not at all the way he had imagined it. Phichit crashed on one of the free couches nearby and Yuuri sat down next to him, taking another deep pull. It really didn’t taste that bad either, even if it wasn’t the kind of taste he would want too often.

“I guess you were right, this is nice….” Yuuri said while turning to Phichit, who beamed at him in delight. He threw his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder and pulled him into a tight hug.

“I’d never suggest anything bad for my best friend.” he said close to Yuuri’s ear before pulling back and jumping up. He extended his hand towards Yuuri, swaying lightly with the music.

“Let’s dance!” 

Yuuri blinked and hesitated a moment, avoiding Phichit’s eyes. No one seemed to pay attention to them, everyone seemed to be busy with something or someone else. He slowly looked around and took another pull from his joint, feeling the last bit of tension melt away. It was just like on the ice, minus the pressure. He turned his head back to the still-waiting Phichit and nodded, grabbing his hand and pulling himself off the couch.

They followed the music getting louder until they reached what Yuuri guessed was the dance floor near a small turntable with a DJ. Yuuri could feel the rhythm and the beat make his body sway slightly and he found himself humming to the familiar melody of 212 by Azealia Banks while Phichit pulled him to a free spot in the crowd. 

It was nice, really nice. They’ve had friendly dance matches in their dorm room  before so their bodies fell in sync naturally, movements slow and familiar. Yuuri didn’t care that there wasn’t much space. He pulled Phichit closer, causing the thai to giggle as their bodies pressed close together. Yuuri didn’t know when exactly he finished his weed but his head was buzzing pleasantly and somehow everything just seemed to fall in place as they kept dancing when the music switched from trance to a more slow and carried pop song.

Phichit’s body felt hot against his and he wrapped his arms around the younger boy’s waist, a move he had done a million times while they were fooling around on the ice or in their dorm room when Phichit claimed again that Yuuri liked Viktor’s posters more than him. He buried his face against Phichit’s shoulder, causing him to shiver a little.

“I want a drink….” Yuuri said, voice muffled by Phichit’s skin. “You think they have some beer?”

Phichit chuckled and slowly moved backwards, pulling Yuuri with him. Yuuri heard him exchange some words with someone Phichit obviously was familiar with and soon after he found one of his hands occupied with half a litre of beer in a red plastic cup. He detangled himself from Phichit and took a big gulp, enjoying the cool liquid in his throat.

Everything after that was a bit of a blur. As soon as the cup was empty, it seemed to get replaced almost instantly. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered that Phichit wasn’t exactly allowed to drink but seeing that neither of them was allowed to use drugs, he figured it was a minor detail. They were just having a good time anyway, no harm done.

Yuuri pulled Phichit back to the dance floor while emptying another cup, body lose as he started to pick up the dance were they had left off. He wasn’t exactly sure how it happened, but with the music going on, his and Phichit’s bodies kept pressing together. It made his stomach coil in ways he’d never felt except when his thoughts drifted to very specific thoughts fueled by the posters in his room.

He nuzzled against Phichit’s neck again while their bodies were swaying sensually to the music, hands wandering over each other’s backs in exploration. It felt good and comfortable, like skating a routine that you were familiar with and decided to give it a new twist. You knew every spin, every jump and every step sequence - until you decided to put in a new element that felt  _ just right _ .

“Let’s go home….” Phichit’s voice was so low that Yuuri almost missed it. He nodded and they let go of each other save holding hands. The room seemed blurrier than before and the way back to their dorm room went by without Yuuri registering much of it. 

The air in their room was nice, clearer than anything Yuuri had breathed in the last hours. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before looking at Phichit, who was still tightly holding on to Yuuri’s hand. The fluttering in Yuuri’s stomach was still there and it made him step closer to Phichit, until they were only inches apart.

Phichit’s face was flushed from the alcohol and his eyes were shining with something that Yuuri couldn’t place properly and that made his breathing speed up just a bit. Phichit raised his hand and ran it from Yuuri’s cheek, over his neck to his chest, where it rested over his heart.

“It’s beating really fast.” Phichit said in a low voice, looking at Yuuri through his eyelashes, eyes dark and shining. Yuuri nodded, tracing Phichit’s lips with his eyes. He always thought that Phichit was good looking but right now anything he did seemed to pull Yuuri in, made him ignore the small voice in the back of his mind that he really should think this over.

Leaning over, Yuuri caught Phichit’s lips with his own, the warm press making him shiver. As answer, Phichit wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck and answered the kiss, turning the hesitant press of lips Yuuri had initiated more heated. Yuuri’s hands wandered back to Phichit’s waist and he pulled him closer, missing the warmth he had felt on the dance floor.

Yuuri didn’t feel nervous. He knew Phichit, knew that he would never do anything that Yuuri or he himself didn’t want. And right now, Yuuri wanted to feel Phichit close to him. They slowly moved towards one of their beds, Yuuri wasn’t sure which one. He opened his eyes for a moment and when he noticed the posters of Viktor Nikiforov, he knew it was his bed.

“You know, I’ve always been jealous of Viktor.” Phichit mumbled against his lips, letting his hands roam over Yuuri’s back and ass. “You haven’t even spoken to him but just the way you look at his posters….” his voice trailed off for a moment before he moved his lips away from Yuuri’s and looked into his eyes. “Can’t I make you forget him? I’m right here…”

Yuuri swallowed and looked to the side, looking at the wall where Viktor’s blue eyes seemed to look right through him. Phichit was right, Viktor didn’t even know Yuuri existed and Phichit was here, warm and tangible and Yuuri wanted nothing more than to get lost in him. He was tired of going after crushes that led nowhere and only made him yearn for the touch and love Phichit was already giving him.

Yuuri let out a shaky breath and nodded. 

“Make me forget then, make me only think of you.”

\------------------------------------------

Yuuri groaned and tried to turn around, just to find out that something warm was keeping him firmly in place. He opened his eyes, regretting his decision instantly as the light assaulted his eyes. He must have forgotten to close the curtain. 

After his eyes adjusted, Yuuri looked around and inhaled sharply when he noticed exactly what, or more precisely who, was keeping him from turning. Phichit was lying curled against his chest, blissfully asleep. It wasn’t that waking up with Phichit was anything new to Yuuri, the lack of clothes on both of them was, however. 

Yuuri felt his breathing accelerate as his brain came up with a million scenarios of how exactly they had ended up like this at once, some more pleasant than others. On top of him, Phichit slowly started to stir, yawning a little while running his hand over Yuuri’s chest. When he started to talk, his voice was sleep drunk and yet soothing to Yuuri’s ear.

“It’s ok, nothing bad happened.” Phichit looked up and smiled at Yuuri, soothing the demons that were trying to take over his mind. When he closed his eyes, bits and pieces of the previous night came back to him. He remembered the pressing of their bodies, the tangling of limbs and their mixed voices moaning in pleasure.

Yuuri willed his body to relax and let his head fall on the pillow again. He still wasn’t sure what exactly had happened but he had an idea of the important parts. He didn’t think he wanted to remember the rest of it. The only other thing he remembered was a flash of blue so similar to the colour of Viktor’s eyes on the posters.

“I’ll never follow your advise again.” Yuuri mumbled, already knowing that he wouldn’t keep that promise. Phichit chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to Yuuri’s neck.

“I don’t know, I think I’m brilliant.” He chirped, obviously more awake. He felt Phichit move and a moment later, he was straddling Yuuri’s thighs, pinning his arms to the bed. “Any way I can convince you?”

Yuuri laughed but didn’t try to move away. Maybe this one idea wasn’t the worst Phichit has ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://chessala.tumblr.com)


End file.
